Semara Region
As stated on the Litvantar page, Semara Region is the most inhabited. It is also the focus of the storyline in Syrellia. There are six continents in Semara, each one having its own importance in the storyline. Alkanar Alkanar is the nothernmost continent. As you'd expect, it has subzero climates and is completely ice on the top of a land mass. It is completely uninhabitable, although many go there to set up mining ventures. Alkanar is known for its own large amounts of resources under the ice, including precious gemstones, highly coveted minerals and expensive raw metals. However, because of the difficulties in extracting said resources, goods made from the Alkanar materials are extremely expensive. Traders often resort to Rinmoria goods instead due to such high prices, and only the wealthy and privileged can own something from Alkanar. There are often conflicts on Alkanar due to the mining, especially about mining territory. But eventually all mining equipment breaks down after two months or so because of the harsh climate, and the cycle continues. Alkanar does not have a story focus. The Mindaladiss Archipelago The continent of Mindaladiss was broken up by a freak incident of giant meteors falling to Litvantar, breaking up the land mass and collapsing quite a large amount of it underwater. Nevertheless, the races on Mindaladiss recovered and rebuilt their civilisations. Mindaladiss is well-known for its island-dwelling races, and its penchant for ships and sea trading. It is mostly tropical rainforest, but has its own seasons around the north and south areas of the Archipelago. Religion is mostly animism and polytheism. On the occasion that there is a monotheistic religion, it tends to be nature-based and always focusing around a Goddess. Exports rare woods, exotic fruits and crops, and has a roaring legal trade in exotic pets. However, the latter is the reason why there is a black market in illegal animals and animal body parts as well. Leukhos Leukhos is mostly desert, but has several nomadic tribes within. It is also home to the sprawling city of Gadral Mardah, located around Stiphis Bay, the largest bay in the Semara Region. It is home to demons and certain dragons because of its isolated environment. Despite its looks, Leukhos is often described as the Centre of the Arts in Semara. Gadral Mardah is home to highly skilled craftsmen, musicians, artisans and artists. Creatively-inclined people gather to gain inspiration from the masters and the lonely yet beautiful landscapes the smallest continent has to offer. Religion is mostly monotheistic, but animism is common. Exports crafted goods, from leather saddles to jewellery to weaponry. Imports raw materials from the rest of the world. Eduria Eduria is the most fertile continent of the Semara Region, and populated with the largest variety of races in Litvantar. It is inhabited by three civilisations: Neruthis Empire, Faros Empire and the Melssentenia Republic, formerly the Melssentenian Empire. Many gather here because it is central to the region. All trade routes eventually converge, one way or another, within this continent. It is also the most domesticated land in the region, meaning that wildlife is not likely to attack. Because of this, Eduria is known as the Industrial Continent, known for its enthusiasm in feeding the region and developing technologies past magic. Religion is varied, as Eduria is a melting pot for all cultures. Exports food, fruits, crops, machinery and knowledge of industry and business. The Islands of Rinmoria The continent of magic, Rinmoria suffered a similar fate to Mindaladiss. The Leviathan, one of the Ahar'Kulakh, slumbered in the depths of Estinia Sea until one day it awoke and arched its back. This caused the land mass of Rinmoria to break apart, causing the island formations that exist today. Rinmoria is the most magically saturated continent in Litvantar, although not as much as the Demeri region. It is home to a great number of non-sentient creatures. Perhaps, however, what makes it famous is the existence of the Empire of Morragane, a predominantly Dark Elf civilisation famous for its magitechnology, and the mighty races of the Elganis dragons and the Rinmoria Kushalyur demons. Many shamans come here to study magic; a true shaman is a shaman trained by Rinmorian standards, no questions asked. Religion is varied, but mostly centred around nature. Exports magitechnology, airships, highly skilled magicians and warlocks, and knowledge of magic. Sylenndor This place is known as the Dark Continent for a reason. According to magic theory, the dark magics are heavier in wavelength than any other kind, and therefore tend to sink to the southern areas of any region or country. Sylenndor is home to Semara's dark magics, and is so feared that to go there is a one-way trip. Like Alkanar, Sylenndor is land mass covered in ice, but not always. Sometimes it is just one thick layer of ice on water. Not much is known about this place because a dark mist always hangs about the continent, and an invisible water-dwelling race in the depths of the Mel'turra Ocean attack anything and anyone that enters Sylenndor borders. As far as is known, no one lives there. Category:Geography